Mike Knight
|- |'Name' |Michael Traceur-Knight |- |'Alias(es)' |Mike |- |'Position' |Driver, Second in Command for TKR, Lead Field Operative for FLAG. |- |'Gender' | Male |- |'Born' |April 15, 1985 |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Leathurkatt |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |Justin Bruening |} Mike Knight is currently aligned with both FLAG and Knight Industries Physical Description * Height: 6ft 3in * Weight: 185 pounds * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Brown * Hair Style: Short Education Primary and Secondary: * Columbus Elementary * Roosevelt Jr High * Glendale High Post Secondary Education: * None Military Education: * Army Ranger Family * Father: Michael Long Knight *Mother: Jennifer Traceur **Deceased; shot *Brother(s): None *Sister(s): Cira Knight (Adoptive) *Spouse: Sara Graiman Knight *Children: None Skills *Quick thinking and improvisation on the fly, high level adaptability in the field. *Military weapons training, Army Ranger special ops training. *Military trained special ops combat with some martial arts training to augment fighting skills. Appearance Mike is tall and lean with short yet slightly shaggy brown hair. He’s only an inch shorter than his father, but a bit more muscular and his stature makes him look somewhat shorter than he actually is. He’s fairly broad shouldered and bears a few tattoos; three small tribal designs across his upper back and a military crest on the inside of his right forearm. He typically wears jeans and t-shirts, but as his wife Sara would say, “He cleans up rather well.” He has an easy relaxed smile that seems to take in his brown eyes. Personality Despite his military background, Mike is actually fairly laid back and easy going most of the time, but when it comes to the mission, he’s all business, with the occasional side of fun. He’s very much like his father in that way, though not nearly the womanizer his father was, especially since in truth he only has eyes for Sara. Sure he’ll flirt and sometimes kiss a pretty girl while out on assignment, but it’s all part of the job, his heart and body belong to Sara and he does not violate that. It does bother him that he often has to play the part of a loose and fast dark and mysterious criminal while on assignment, there are just certain lines he does not cross. He is also absolutely loyal to his friends and will step up to defend them. He is confident, mysterious, serious when he needs to be, funny when he’ doesn’t, and quite the fun loving prankster. His favourite holiday is Halloween and enjoys kicking back and having a bit of fun to ‘blow off some steam’ with the others of his team. He’s also quite a thrill seeker who doesn’t need much of an excuse to show off from time to time and greatly enjoys the fast pace of his job. He’s highly motivated with a sarcastic streak and has a strong sense of self that commands a particular level of respect from allies and adversaries alike. He can be quite stubborn and will improvise on the fly, often ignoring specified directions and doing things his own way. Mike is a strong fighter and will not hesitate to use his prowess with his fists to get the results he needs. Biography Mike is the son of Michael Knight and Jennifer Traceur. As a child he did not know his father, or even his father's name. According to his own admission, he had a difficult childhood and didn't have a fantastic bond with his mother. While he enjoyed his time with Sarah Graiman, he left his life behind to enlist in the US Army Rangers. As an Army Ranger, Mike served in Iraq. He also did special classified missions. During a classified mission to Beirut he made a quick call to Sarah Graiman, proposing. Sarah accepted, but Mike then vanished for the next three years. Among those classified special ops missions was one where a team member and close friend, Jake McKee, was left in a dire situation and Mike couldn’t get him out, forced to leave Jake behind. Because of the KARR project later, much of Mike’s memory encompassing his years as an Army Ranger was erased. He has no memory of much of this time period, including the trip to Beirut, being forced to leave Jake behind during an op in Iraq, and the KARR project. Charles Graiman, the creator of KITT, had left instructions that should anything happen to him, KITT was to secure Sarah's safety and then find Mike. They find Mike attempting to raise cash quickly to pay off a large debt to some men who are holding his roommate captive. He agrees to help Sarah only when she promises to pay off the debt, and when he realizes that she is in immediate danger from mercenaries who have followed her to him. During their efforts to save Charles, Mike's mother is shot and killed. On the way to her funeral, Charles reveals that he's re-forming FLAG. He'd like Mike to drive KITT. Mike refuses, claiming that he doesn't believe the same things that Charles does. At the funeral, Mike meets his father, who tells his son what Wilton Knight had said on his deathbed: one man can make a difference. As they say goodbye, Mike asks if he will see his father again, and his father says that he hopes so. Mike changes his mind and agrees to become KITT's driver. During a simple retrieval mission is repeatedly derailed by mercenaries from Mike's past. Realizing that this is a problem, Carrie Ruvai fakes his death. Forced to choose a new name for himself, he suggests Michael Long. Zoe and Billy both insist this is a porn-star name. A few minutes later he introduces himself to Sarah as Michael Knight. As Mike starts to work for FLAG it becomes obvious that there are large gaps in his memory from his years in the Army. People he can't remember claim to know him from places he doesn't remember going. KITT confirms that there are many gaps in Mike's service record, and he cannot help Mike fill them. Sarah, when questioned, says that Mike did not tell her he was going undercover in any way; he just disappeared. Carrie Ruvai obtains some classified files for Mike, but even those are not complete. During his 2nd mission, Mike accidentally brushes his army tattoo against KITT's hood. He is amazed when KITT lights up with files and information on his forgotten past which he tries desperately to read. The approach of the bad guys forces Sarah to hide the files by pushing Mike down onto them and jumping on top of him as if they were making out. By the time they can check again the files are gone. Because they were on KITT's exterior, the car itself did not see them. and Mike cannot figure out how to re-activate them. Mike cannot remember anything because he was KARR's original driver and it was decided his memory be wiped. This is later confirmed by a message sent to him from Charles Graiman following Graiman’s death in a plane crash. Since joining FLAG he has gotten very close to KITT and the rest of the team, mourning the death of Sara’s father, having to save KITT and destroy a re-activated KARR, and continuing many missions with only Sara, Zoe, and Billy to back him up. After he finally decides to marry Sara, the two feel it is time to create a team of drivers, believing that the job Mike does is too much for just one person and one car. Team Knight Rider, or TKR, is implemented and the recruitment begins, starting with Mike’s adoptive younger sister, Cira Knight. As others are brought onto the team, it becomes clear that clashing personalities need time to adjust and he tries to help keep the peace with his usual laid back attitude and playful banter. Recently, rumors of KARR’s resurrection has both greatly angered and deeply worried Mike. As KARR’s original driver, he saw what the rampaging machine could do after it had killed seven people and injured Mike in the process. With KARR on the loose again, there is no telling what the murderous vehicle could do, and Mike fears for the worst. He’s determined to stop car by any means necessary; he and KITT destroyed the rampaging battle droid once, they can do so again Extras Dialogue Color Claim slategray #708090 Character Theme Song Drive by Incubus Current Icon and Signature * Icon * Signature 'Reflexive Contemplations' Sometimes I look in the mirror and wonder who I am anymore. Am I Mike Traceur or Mike Knight? Who are these guys anyway? I used to think I knew who I was, but over the last twelve years doubts have come up. There’s holes in my memory, things I can’t remember yet I went places, did things, met people, and I remember none of it. Except… KARR, I get flashes, vague recollections of that monster standing over me, fire and destruction all around us, people dead. I remember screaming at him “What did you do?” I remember feeling hurt and betrayed, I trusted him and he turned on me. When Charles died and those people tore the SSC apart, it felt like part of me had died with him. Taking KI3T away and yanking out his AI, it was like hearing a friend had died. He’s not just a car, not just a fancy computer, he’s my friend and I trust him with my life. KARR tried to kill KI3T, apparently possessive over me, though I don’t understand why. He was a machine, a murderer, and destroying him felt like I had been set free from a nightmare. In the years since then we rebuilt the SSC, restarted FLAG, got Knight Industries and Knight Research & Development going again under our control, mine and Sara’s. Sara… Oh god I love her so much. I never should have left her, she ended up hating me for it. But what could I do? Three years of my life are gone and I have tried so hard to remember. I had thought she and I were from two completely different worlds and would end up staying that way. But she is right, look at where we ended up, we’re together now, and after twelve years, I’m not going anywhere. We’re building more AI vehicles like KI3T, using him and Charles’ information to do it right. KI3T seems to like the idea of having a brother, which is kind of funny when you think about it. But the nightmare seems to have come back. About four years ago we started picking up rumors of a transforming car. At first we wondered if they were talking about KI3T, but the locations, dates, and times don’t match up to anywhere we’ve been and when. My first thought was of KARR, but KI3T and I destroyed him. Somehow he survived and someone found what was left of him and put him back together again. We have to find him and put him down once and for all before he goes on a rampage and ends up killing more than just seven people this time. So far we’ve been lucky, glimpses of him and random sightings here and there. All he’s done is stolen fuel, so far, and we’re damned lucky no one has been hurt yet. Four years he’s been out there hiding and running. It makes me wonder what’s really going on in that twisted processor of his. KI3T seems a bit put off knowing KARR is back. After what happened last time that thing was brought back to life, I don’t blame him. With Sara’s help we’ve managed to piece together the history of her father’s work, KARR, the original KI2T who we found in her father’s workshop at his house, deactivated and somewhat in pieces. Apparently his AI computer components gave out and he died of natural causes. My father was his driver for years and the two retired together until KI2T went off line permanently. I was able to talk to my father about the original KI2T and the way he spoke of him was like he was talking about a real person and very close friend. He talked about Devon Miles and Bonnie, and all the good times they had together. When he spoke of the day KI2T died it was like he had lost a brother. I can kind of understand that feeling; KI3T and I have gotten pretty close over the years and I honestly have a hard time imagining my life without him in it now. Billy and Zoe have stayed through it all, for which I am immensely glad of. They’re not just team mates, they’re friends, and with the addition of my buddy Dylan to the team we've become something of a family. Even the diagnostic robots Katie and Lisa are like family to us. Sara wishes Hank could have been recovered from the plane crash, the girls seem to miss their ‘brother’. I suggested that we try and build more of then though since we’re building more of the cars, I mean, why not? We’ll need them to help out anyway, and the central chamber of the SSC is being redesigned a bit to house up to four cars like KI3T. They’ll each have their own special spot to park, taking advantage of the turntable in the middle to give access from their spots to the outside and allowing all of them to be checked over as needed. I may not understand a lot of the techno-babble, but I do know that even an AI super car like KI3T needs maintenance sometimes. Our little family will be growing soon since we’re taking on new people. It’s a big job and I thought of trying to get Cira in on the deal. We’re not related but she’s my sister, my father adopted her some years ago. I hope she joins us, I think she’d like it here. I haven’t had much contact with her, though I hope to change that. She’s pretty outgoing from what I remember of her, maybe she’d like to help recruit some people. And then there’s that one guy, Kane. Met him a couple years ago when I got into a bar fight. Nice guy, hell of a mechanic. I’ve had Zoe check up on him, he’s been through some rough times. We could certainly use a guy like him here though, to help build and work on the cars, test driving them and such. It’d be right up his alley I think. From his history he seems to do best when he’s working with or on cars. I’d like to get him here and Sara is amiable to the idea. Once I find Cira, I’ll take her with me to meet up and talk to him about it. Mike Traceur Date: August 1st, 2020, 9:06 AM Location: KR&D Classified SSC Base Category:Knight Industries Category:FLAG Category:Driver Category:Canon Character